Penpal
by Icy-Blue22
Summary: Don't look here. No i'm dead serious. Uploading Malfunctions. If your still looking here go away!Love, Icy-Blue
1. Guess what!

**Summary: In this story Sakura and Sasuke are pen-pals she was his american pen-pal and returns to japan to meet him in person."Sakura dear it's so nice to meet you in person!""You to Ma- Hey watch wear you put your hands!" This was going to be a long summer multisakura **

**Hi! This is a Sakura centered multisakura fanfic! And don't worry Lee won't be getting all kissy face with Sakura no offense to the sakuraxlee fans out the i just don't like the image of them kissing.**

**Lee: Aw how unyouthful.**

**Sakura whispering: thank-you**

**Me: Don't worry Lee you'll get your time with everyone's favorite little cherry blossom! *slings an arm around Sakura's shoulders***

**Lee: YOSH!**

**Sakura still whispering: I hate you so much right now.**

**Me: Yeah but i know it's only temporarily. SHOW TIME!**

**"blah" chit-chatting**

_**'blah' flash backin**_

_'blah' thinking_

**(a/n:) authors note**

"_Hi Sasuke!" A pink-haired 16 year old girl chirped happily. "Hi Sakura" A 16 year old raven-haired boy responded. They were both talking via web-cam. When there were in 6__th__ grade they were assigned each others pen pal. Sasuke didn't like the idea, he hated it. He thought his new pen pal would be just another fan girl. On the other hand Sakura couldn't be more thrilled. The last time she was in Japan was with her mother and father before her father's wing of the company got transported to America. Let's have a pretty little flash back shall we?_

**_Woo Flashing back through time passing clocks Woo XD_**

"Alright class today we will be meeting our assigned pen pals." There teacher Iruka said smiling at all the excited faces. "Hey teme! Aren't you excited?" A hyper blue-eyed boy a.k.a Naruto asked Sasuke "Hn." "Aw come on teme it'll be fun!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his wrist and dragged him to a computer that had his name over it and sat him down. "Now be nice and actually try and smile." Naruto flashed him a big grin and walked over to another computer five chairs away from Sasuke "Dobe." He looked at the computer and say nobody was sitting in front of him. 'How am I suppose to meet a person whose not even here?' He was about to get up until he heard a voice "Hi pen paly!" he cocked and eye brow and looked at the person sitting in front of him. She had long pink hair and green eyes smiling wildly at him. "Annoying" he said starring straight into her eyes watching as they grew wider he smirked 'At least she gets the messages. Now she'll run to her teacher crying saying how she wants a new partner.' But this girl was different. 'He did not just call me annoying and have the gall to smirk at me! I am Sakura Haruno! And I will not take this sitting down!' Sasuke was a little surprised when he saw her eyes narrow and darken "Now you listen to me Sas-UKE" Sakura said leaning into the web-cam the other students around her backed up. They knew Sakura was a sweet girl with a short temper when she was angry they all backed up even there teacher Kiyo knew not to get her anger that's why when she got lower than a B- on a test he mailed to her. "I don't know how the hell you think you are but you better watch who your talking to before I stick this camcorder some where you don't want it to be!" Sasuke was shocked to say the least no female has ever talked to him like that this girl was something else. She sat down with a cocky smirk and crossed her arms over her chest when he had nothing more to say. Sasuke then smirked backed. Her smirk fell as she raised a pink eyebrow "…What?" "Nothing" he said looking at her green green eyes she looked deeper in his eyes and could have sworn she saw a mixture of mischief and...lust? Nah this bastard couldn't like her.

_**Flashy back over**_

"Guess what" "What?" "I'm moving back to Japan and I'm going to be staying at your house for the summer!" Sakura squealed with delight while Sasuke was choking on his spit. "y-your staying for the whole summer?" he asked eyes wide. She couldn't be serious! She couldn't come over now not with all those other perverts here they wouldn't leave Sakura alone. Sasuke's eyes flashed a brief red before turning back to the natural obsidian. She nodded her head excited before continuing "uh-huh! Me and Mikoto okaa-san talked about it and she was so happy it was supposed to be a surprise but I couldn't wait." she giggled and Sasuke eased he loved her laugh it sounded heavenly. She looked up at him he was the best and loyalist friend she had ever had and couldn't wait to meet him in real life. They were the only ones in there class that stayed in touch they had even meet each others family. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you I'm on the plane right now! I should be there by 11:00 tomorrow morning." Sasuke started to chock…again. '_maybe I shouldn't tell him that Madaras the one meeting me at the airport' _Sakura sweat dropped while one of his maids rushed to his side handing him a cup of water. She yawned and told Sasuke goodbye before turning off her laptop and falling asleep. Sasuke just looked at the black computer screen Sakura was going to meet all of his associates **(a/n: Sasuke would never admit they were his friends)**. _'Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Suigetsu, Lee' _he cringed what about Itachi's friends? _'Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Pein, Hidan'_ Sasuke sighed those guys were going to raise hell.

**How do you like those apples! Me I like'em Carmella. If you want me to add more guys just put it in the reviews. I would have put more chapters but I wouldn't to see if you guys liked it or not. Reviewers get ice cream! Constructive criticism is welcomed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: In this story Sakura and Sasuke are pen-pals she was his american pen-pal and returns to japan to meet him in person."Sakura dear it's so nice to meet you in person!""You to Ma- Hey watch wear you put your hands!" This was going to be a long summer multisakura **

**Hi! This is a Sakura centered multisakura fanfic! And don't worry Lee won't be getting all kissy face with Sakura no offense to the sakuraxlee fans out the i just don't like the image of them kissing.**

**Lee: Aw how unyouthful.**

**Sakura whispering: thank-you**

**Me: Don't worry Lee you'll get your time with everyone's favorite little cherry blossom! *slings an arm around Sakura's shoulders***

**Lee: YOSH!**

**Sakura still whispering: I hate you so much right now.**

**Me: Yeah but i know it's only temporarily. SHOW TIME!**

**"blah" chit-chatting**

_**'blah' flash backin**_

_'blah' thinking_

**(a/n:) authors note**

"_Hi Sasuke!" A pink-haired 16 year old girl chirped happily. "Hi Sakura" A 16 year old raven-haired boy responded. They were both talking via web-cam. When there were in 6__th__ grade they were assigned each others pen pal. Sasuke didn't like the idea, he hated it. He thought his new pen pal would be just another fan girl. On the other hand Sakura couldn't be more thrilled. The last time she was in Japan was with her mother and father before her father's wing of the company got transported to America. Let's have a pretty little flash back shall we?_

**_Woo Flashing back through time passing clocks Woo XD_**

"Alright class today we will be meeting our assigned pen pals." There teacher Iruka said smiling at all the excited faces. "Hey teme! Aren't you excited?" A hyper blue-eyed boy a.k.a Naruto asked Sasuke "Hn." "Aw come on teme it'll be fun!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his wrist and dragged him to a computer that had his name over it and sat him down. "Now be nice and actually try and smile." Naruto flashed him a big grin and walked over to another computer five chairs away from Sasuke "Dobe." He looked at the computer and say nobody was sitting in front of him. 'How am I suppose to meet a person whose not even here?' He was about to get up until he heard a voice "Hi pen paly!" he cocked and eye brow and looked at the person sitting in front of him. She had long pink hair and green eyes smiling wildly at him. "Annoying" he said starring straight into her eyes watching as they grew wider he smirked 'At least she gets the messages. Now she'll run to her teacher crying saying how she wants a new partner.' But this girl was different. 'He did not just call me annoying and have the gall to smirk at me! I am Sakura Haruno! And I will not take this sitting down!' Sasuke was a little surprised when he saw her eyes narrow and darken "Now you listen to me Sas-UKE" Sakura said leaning into the web-cam the other students around her backed up. They knew Sakura was a sweet girl with a short temper when she was angry they all backed up even there teacher Kiyo knew not to get her anger that's why when she got lower than a B- on a test he mailed to her. "I don't know how the hell you think you are but you better watch who your talking to before I stick this camcorder some where you don't want it to be!" Sasuke was shocked to say the least no female has ever talked to him like that this girl was something else. She sat down with a cocky smirk and crossed her arms over her chest when he had nothing more to say. Sasuke then smirked backed. Her smirk fell as she raised a pink eyebrow "…What?" "Nothing" he said looking at her green green eyes she looked deeper in his eyes and could have sworn she saw a mixture of mischief and...lust? Nah this bastard couldn't like her.

_**Flashy back over**_

"Guess what" "What?" "I'm moving back to Japan and I'm going to be staying at your house for the summer!" Sakura squealed with delight while Sasuke was choking on his spit. "y-your staying for the whole summer?" he asked eyes wide. She couldn't be serious! She couldn't come over now not with all those other perverts here they wouldn't leave Sakura alone. Sasuke's eyes flashed a brief red before turning back to the natural obsidian. She nodded her head excited before continuing "uh-huh! Me and Mikoto okaa-san talked about it and she was so happy it was supposed to be a surprise but I couldn't wait." she giggled and Sasuke eased he loved her laugh it sounded heavenly. She looked up at him he was the best and loyalist friend she had ever had and couldn't wait to meet him in real life. They were the only ones in there class that stayed in touch they had even meet each others family. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you I'm on the plane right now! I should be there by 11:00 tomorrow morning." Sasuke started to chock…again. '_maybe I shouldn't tell him that Madaras the one meeting me at the airport' _Sakura sweat dropped while one of his maids rushed to his side handing him a cup of water. She yawned and told Sasuke goodbye before turning off her laptop and falling asleep. Sasuke just looked at the black computer screen Sakura was going to meet all of his associates **(a/n: Sasuke would never admit they were his friends)**. _'Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Suigetsu, Lee' _he cringed what about Itachi's friends? _'Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Pein, Hidan'_ Sasuke sighed those guys were going to raise hell.

**How do you like those apples! Me I like'em Carmella. If you want me to add more guys just put it in the reviews. I would have put more chapters but I wouldn't to see if you guys liked it or not. Reviewers get ice cream! Constructive criticism is welcomed**


End file.
